


COOKING WITH KUMAGORO

by TheBroken



Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: Aspergers, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comedy, F/F, Lesbian Romance', Love, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Suggestive Themes, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBroken/pseuds/TheBroken
Summary: When Yuzu decides to make a cooking video to upload to Youtube, everything seems perfect... What could happen, after all, when her whimsical lover Mei decides to stay up that night and "edit" it for her?...
Relationships: Aihara Mei/Aihara Yuzu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	COOKING WITH KUMAGORO

**Author's Note:**

> Here's sweet Citrus fun and love! Thank you for reading! Your enjoyment means the world to me!

Yuzu was in her element, dressed in an outrageous Gyaru style cooking apron she had found just for her debut video on YouTube, facing the camera the whole time as she cooked like a boss, and broke down every little step for her prospective viewers. She had conquered her nerves to the point that she was relaxed, smiling, and oozing her _"Yuzu Charm!"_ , (As Mei called it) like honey, laughing, winking, and in general, enjoying herself! From Making the crepe batter:-

 _"Flour. Water, Sugar. Butter. Pinch of salt!_ ' She winked at the camera, 'It's really that easy! Here are the measurements..." and she had magically made the batter appear, ready to be used. She was killing it! _"No need for a fancy crêpe pan!_ ' she laughed, _"Notice I'm using a standard no-stick skillet! Just_ _get it medium hot, quickly spread in a dollop of the thin batter, like so...roll it around the pan...see how quick it cooks?_ " Now her show-off move... "Now, FLIP IT, LIKE THIS!" The first crêpe did a magnificent somersault thru the air, landing perfectly on the other side. _"VOILÀ!"_

She continued on, showing fillings, sweet versus savory, All the basics. _"I've got a MAJOR sweet tooth!"_ she confessed, winking broadly...all in all, it was totally professional, she was engaging and likable, and it was a video to could be proud of! She stepped away from the cooking area, turned off the camera, breathed a sigh of relief, turned around...and there was her Mei, standing behind her with the giant teddy bear, Kumagoro in both arms, and a big, amused smile. Yuzu jumped as she saw her. That girl could move so silently when she was barefoot, which she was, and seeing those long, shapely, elegant legs poking out from the oversized sleeper shirt with the little blushing teddy bears and the legend, _"QUIT STARING AT MY TEDDYS!"_ on it _,_ made Yuzu blush and smile herself. Her lover really was breathtaking!

 _"SNEAKY!"_ she said, and ran up to the pale knockout crushing her with a huge hug and kiss combo that left mei blushing and trying to hide her face. "Yuzu!" she said...' Oh, forget it!" and just allowed her to smooch away and enjoy the moment. Truth to tell, the dark-haired beauty really was enjoying it too!

When Yuzu finally came up for a breath, she asked, 'How long have you been spying on me?" Mei gave her a nonchalant shrug, saying, "I wasn't aware it was a secret...you sounded like you were having a party. _AND_ , you crushed _Kumagoro!_ " looking at the bear with concern.

Her lover laughed. "He'll be fine Mei!" remembering at one time actually having been jealous of the big guy in a fit of childish peak. Hmm! As long as Kumagoro was the _ONLY_ man in Meis' life, she was happy.

"I'll edit that in the morning, I'm tired, lover! Are you coming on to bed with me?" Yuzu vamped comically for the dark-haired girl, with batting eyes, causing her to throw a hand to her face and giggle. _"God,'_ the other noticed, not for the first time, ' _Almost EVERYTHING she does is SO_ _CUTE!"_

"I'll be with you soon, Angel!' came the reply, 'It's a weekend. I wanna eat a couple of these amazing crêpes of yours and watch an episode of a nature show."

Yuzu smiled, purred "Gotcha, Babe! Thanks for the compliment, and we'll meet between the sheets, sweets!" and danced off with an exaggerated hip roll, making the girl giggle all over again.

When Yuzu woke up, Mei was cuddled against her, and she was covered in an intoxicating mixture of her long ebony tresses, soft pale limbs, and the absolutely delicious smell of her natural, well...Mei-ness! _That was a night to remember!_ It felt so nice tangled up like that that she didn't move for several minutes, but eventually, her lover awakened to find the golden girl smiling at her with both her luscious pink lips _AND_ her sleepy emerald eyes, as always finding the picture of the dark-haired girl sleeping irresistible! 

That smile on the golden-haired lass... those full, soft lips, that look of love... _that_ was something _Mei_ couldn't resist! She scooted up and gave a warm morning kiss to her Yuzu, who reciprocated with passion. _"Oh my!'_ she thought whimsically, _'Are we about to start **that** all over again?."_

"Well,' Mei, deadpanned, after they came up for air, and remembered they had to breathe, 'I know what _you_ want for breakfast!"

Yuzu cracked up over that one, and quipped: "I'd get rich putting _THAT_ in a crêpe! " Before she suddenly remembered: "Crepes! Yes! My YouTube video! I have to edit that and upload it!" she sat up in bed... and perceived being on the receiving end of one of those inscrutable Aspie smiles of her ebon-haired honey...

Who noticed the intense scrutiny she was suddenly receiving, and asked, "What? " so innocently. _TOO_ _innocently!_

Yuzu held the dark-haired lovely' face in both hands and asked her, point-blank: "Mei. Have you pranked me... _AGAIN?"_ The lovely face began to tremble, slightly at first, and then, more noticeably, as her lips couldn't stop the smile that erupted with a laugh a moment later. She was suddenly temporarily lost in her own merriment "Honest...Yuzu...I just...helped...you!" she managed to gasp out breathlessly.

Yuzu groaned. As Mei had become more relaxed around her, as she continued working with her therapist, and with her attentive lover, she had become more open, happy, and natural with her, but the green-eyed girl had realized, over time, just how quirky the Autistic, violet-eyed beauty's sense of humor really was. "Mei..." she sighed.

"It's fine, Yuzu! I edited it and uploaded it for you! It's perfect!" her victim, however, remained unconvinced. She turned on her smartphone, and almost immediately noticed the spate of texts from their friends, most of them referencing a certain crazy cooking demo from her, that they were in love with.

"It's already gotten over 20,000 hits and 1,000 likes!" a text from Harumi claimed. Yuzu showed her lover the damning evidence.

"You see, Yuzu? Why were you worried?" asked Mei, with a patently fake hurt look on her face.

 _"Let's look at my video together, SHALL WE, MEI?_ " Yuzu asked her lover.

She found her video and started to play it, while Mei lay her head on her shoulder to watch with her. "At least, this is cozy!" Yuzu thought.

The video started. There was Yuzu, introducing herself, everything as she remembered...until suddenly, without warning, Kumagoro popped up behind her, at kitchen-counter level so his puppeteer, obviously Mei, couldn't be seen. He bore a sign in his arms saying: "Cooking with Kumagoro, and Yuzu. " Yuzu looked on at the video in stunned disbelief, while Mei watched silently, with a constant smile. Yuzu had been so intent on her presentation, she had never turned around, while the big stuffed bear made a great show of helping her, gesturing and pretending to move things in the background. She whipped up the batter, Kumagoro, seemingly _delighted,_ excitedly bounced! She rolled a crêpe, he seemed to watch her with great interest, turning this way and that. "Where did I put...?" Yuzu would ask, and Mr. Bear would frantically look all around, waving his arms in comic anxiousness. Yuzu began to smile, then chuckle with genuine warmth as she watched. She had to give it to Mei. Her puppetry was exceptional, especially as she was walking in a crouched position, without being able to see what the audience would see. It must have been difficult. She glanced at the lovely girl beside her, whose face bore a childlike and serene expression, as she enjoyed the moment cuddled up with her lover, and Yuzu realized, she couldn't possibly be mad at her. The video was not spoiled in any respect. In fact, this video was adorable! As Yuzu wound up the show on the screen, waving to the viewers as she gave her trademark side-wise peace sign and winked, Mei popped up from the floor like magic, with the bear in her arms, making him wave goodbye as she flashed one of the most heart-stopping, gorgeous smiles ever as she looked at Yuzu with mischievous, adoring, loving eyes! The video ended, and Yuzu turned around and hugged Mei. _"That was... That...OH, GOD, MEI, YOU'RE SO FRIGGIN' CUTE!"_ And she showered her lover with kisses until she waved the corner of the white bedsheet like a flag of surrender, smiling happily.

When Yuzu had settled down, they scrolled down the many comments on their video, chortling over their favorites:

_"Wow you two are HOTTIES! Are you a couple?" (Li'l Pink Oni)_

" _I love that apron, but all I can cook is noodles!"_ _(Stealth Gyaru)_

_"I loved the Mr. Bear helping the beautiful Princess!" (Haru/Yuzu Factionalista)_   
  
_"That dark-haired honey can cook for me ANYTIME!" (Eyebrow-Chan)_

_"Fate has brought that bear into your life!" (Mystic Sara)_

_"I see great things playing out between these two..." (Green Haired Dragon Lady)_

Yuzu looked at Mei. "You know what this means, Lover? You and Mr. Bear are on my team, now!" Mei picked up the big bear and looked from him to her blonde lover.

 _"But YUZU..._ " she started. This had really backfired! Mei had fired a butt-seeking rocket this time, and she well knew they always fly back home!

"Next week...we're going to do curry!" Yuzu said matter of fact, and she laughed at the comic discomfort in those gorgeous violet eyes that she adored...


End file.
